Clock signals are used by a wide variety of digital circuits to control the timing of various events occurring during the operation of the digital circuits. For example, clock signals are used to designate when commands and other signals used in computer systems are valid and can thus be used to control the operation of the computer system. A clock signal can then be used to latch the command or other signals so that they can be used after the command or other signals are no longer valid.
The problem of accurately controlling the timing of clock signals for high speed digital circuits is exemplified by clock signals used in high speed dynamic random access memories ("DRAMs") although the problem is, of course, also applicable to other digital circuits. Initially, DRAMs were asynchronous and thus did not operate at the speed of an external clock. However, since asynchronous DRAMs often operated significantly slower than the clock frequency of processors that interfaced with the DRAM, "wait states" were often required to halt the processor until the DRAM had completed a memory transfer. The operating speed of asynchronous DRAMs was successfully increased through such innovations as burst and page mode DRAMs which did not require that an address be provided to the DRAM for each memory access. More recently, synchronous dynamic random access memories ("SDRAMs") have been developed to allow the pipelined transfer of data at the clock speed of the motherboard. However, even SDRAMs are incapable of operating at the clock speed of currently available processors. Thus, SDRAMs cannot be connected directly to the processor bus, but instead must interface with the processor bus through a memory controller, bus bridge, or similar device. The disparity between the operating speed of the processor and the operating speed of SDRAMs continues to limit the speed at which processors may complete operations requiring access to system memory.
A solution to this operating speed disparity has been proposed in the form of a computer architecture known as "SyncLink." In the SyncLink architecture, the system memory is coupled to the processor directly through the processor bus. Rather than requiring that separate address and control signals be provided to the system memory, SyncLink memory devices receive command packets that include both control and address information. The SyncLink memory device then outputs or receives data on a data bus that is coupled directly to the data bus portion of the processor bus.
An example of a packetized memory device using the SyncLink architecture is shown in FIG. 1. The SyncLink memory device 10 includes a clock divider and delay circuit 40 that receives a master or command clock signal on line 42 and generates a large number of other clock and timing signals to control the timing of various operations in the memory device 10. The memory device 10 also includes a command buffer 46 and an address capture circuit 48 which receive an internal clock signal ICLK, a command packet CA0-CA9 on a command bus 50, and a FLAG signal on line 52. As explained above, the command packet contains control and address data for each memory transfer, and the FLAG signal identifies the start of a command packet which may include more than one 10-bit packet word. In fact, a command packet is generally in the form of a sequence of 10-bit packet words on the 10-bit command bus 50. The command buffer 46 receives the command packet from the bus 50, and compares at least a portion of the command packet to identifying data from an ID register 56 to determine if the command packet is directed to the memory device 10 or some other memory device 10 in a computer system. If the command buffer determines that the command is directed to the memory device 10, it then provides a command word to a command decoder and sequencer 60. The command decoder and sequencer 60 generates a large number of internal control signals to control the operation of the memory device 10 during a memory transfer.
The address capture circuit 48 also receives the command words from the command bus 50 and outputs a 20-bit address corresponding to the address data in the command. The address is provided to an address sequencer 64 which generates a corresponding 3-bit bank address on bus 66, a 10-bit row address on bus 68, and a 7-bit column address on bus 70.
One of the problems of conventional DRAMs is their relatively low speed resulting from the time required to precharge and equilibrate circuitry in the DRAM array. The packetized memory device 10 shown in FIG. 1 largely avoids this problem by using a plurality of memory banks 80, in this case eight memory banks 80a-h. After a memory read from one bank 80a, the bank 80a can be precharged while the remaining banks 80b-h are being accessed. Each of the memory banks 80a-h receive a row address from a respective row latch/decoder/driver 82a-h. All of the row latch/decoder/drivers 82a-h receive the same row address from a predecoder 84 which, in turn, receives a row address from either a row address register 86 or a refresh counter 88 as determined by a multiplexer 90. However, only one of the row latch/decoder/drivers 82a-h is active at any one time as determined by bank control logic 94 as a function of bank data from a bank address register 96.
The column address on bus 70 is applied to a column latch/decoder 100 which, in turn, supplies I/O gating signals to an I/O gating circuit 102. The I/O gating circuit 102 interfaces with columns of the memory banks 80a-h through sense amplifiers 104. Data is coupled to or from the memory banks 80a-h through the sense amplifiers 104 and I/O gating circuit 102 to a data path subsystem 108 which includes a read data path 110 and a write data path 112. The read data path 110 includes a read latch 120 receiving and storing data from the I/O gating circuit 102. In the memory device 10 shown in FIG. 1, 64 bits of data are applied to and stored in the read latch 120. The read latch then provides four 16-bit data words to a multiplexer 122. The multiplexer 122 sequentially applies each of the 16-bit data words to a read FIFO buffer 124. Successive 16-bit data words are clocked through the FIFO buffer 124 by a clock signal generated from an internal clock by a programmable delay circuit 126. The FIFO buffer 124 sequentially applies the 16-bit words and two clock signals (a clock signal and a quadrature clock signal) to a driver circuit 128 which, in turn, applies the 16-bit data words to a data bus 130. The driver circuit 128 also applies the clock signals to a clock bus 132 so that a device, such as a processor, reading the data on the data bus 130 can be synchronized with the data.
The write data path 112 includes a receiver buffer 140 coupled to the data bus 130. The receiver buffer 140 sequentially applies 16-bit words from the data bus 130 to four input registers 142, each of which is selectively enabled by a signal from a clock generator circuit 144. Thus, the input registers 142 sequentially store four 16-bit data words and combine them into one 64-bit data word applied to a write FIFO buffer 148. The write FIFO buffer 148 is clocked by a signal from the clock generator 144 and an internal write clock WCLK to sequentially apply 64-bit write data to a write latch and driver 150. The write latch and driver 150 applies the 64-bit write data to one of the memory banks 80a-h through the I/O gating circuit 102 and the sense amplifier 104.
As mentioned above, an important goal of the SyncLink architecture is to allow data transfer between a processor and a memory device to occur at a significantly faster rate. However, the operating rate of a packetized DRAM, including the packetized memory device 10 shown in FIG. 1, is limited by the time required to receive and process command packets applied to the memory device 10. More specifically, not only must the command packets be received and stored, but they must also be decoded and used to generate a wide variety of signals. However, in order for the memory device 10 to operate at a very high speed, the command packets must be applied to the memory device 10 at a correspondingly high speed. As the operating speed of the memory device 10 increases, the command packets are provided to the memory device 10 at a rate that can exceed the rate at which the command buffer 46 can process or even store the command packets.
One of the limiting factors in the speed at which the command buffer 46 can store and process the command packets is control of the relative timing between the command packets and the clock signal ICLK. Both the command data signals and the ICLK signal are delayed relative to receipt of the command packet on the command bus 50 and the master clock signal on line 42. Furthermore, the amount of the delay is highly variable, and it is difficult to control. If the delay of the internal clock signal ICLK cannot be precisely controlled, it may cause the latch in the command buffer 48 to latch invalid command data signals. Thus, the speed at which command packets can be applied to the memory device 10 is limited by the delays in the memory device 10. Similar problems exist for other control signals in the memory device 10 which control the operation of the memory device 10 during each clock cycle.
Although the foregoing discussion is directed to the need for faster command buffers in packetized DRAMs, similar problems exist in other memory devices, such as asynchronous DRAMs and synchronous DRAMs, which must process control and other signals at a high rate of speed. Thus, for the reasons explained above, the limited operating speed of conventional command buffers threatens to severely limit the maximum operating speed of memory devices, particularly packetized DRAMs. Therefore, there is a need to precisely control the timing of clock signals relative to other signals, such as command packets applied to a command buffer in a packetized DRAM.